Village of Demons
by Melody the Music Mistress
Summary: Turns out that Naruto isn't who he claims to be...but then WHO is Naruto Uzumaki? A/N: Might Turn out to be a NaruSasu..
1. Chapter 1

Informational for Story

The _New _Naruto

OK not only did Naruto's looks changed but also his weapons. Naruto has a sword thats red with black kanjis on it for pain and suffering and the hilt has a black dragon on it. Naruto also can control elements such as fire and wind fire for the Kyuubi and wind for his chakra

Naruto also has a few bloodline traits. One is that his eyes change and his weapon shows up. His eye change to dark purple and a bow and arrows appear. The bow and arrows are red and the arrows are poisoned. This bloodline trait is only for Demon Ninjas who are known as a Fox so its rare. Your known as a Fox if you have a fox demon inside of you. Its more of a jutsu but since its only for Foxs...

Anyway the other Bloodline trait is for the Uzumaki clan. Its called 'Inner Demon' since it releases the demon in a Uzumaki. It changes the clothing of a Uzumaki to resemble that of the element it controls. Like for Naruto it will be wind/fire. It will make Naruto's clothing black and grey. His hair and eyes turn red hair has black tips and his top will turn black with a white dragon in a swirl shape with the head in the middle and a white orb attached to the dragon from the head below it, his pants will be white with black dragons at the ankles and black ninja shoes. His weapon is a black and red lance.

Naruto wears a amulet as I mentioned before. The amulet has a fox paw in the middle to symbolize that he is known as the Fox. It opens the Gate to his village and says he is a ninja of the Demon Village.

Naruto's team is made up Kuro, Komichisorry if i stole this name i just saw it and liked it, Sakurai the fan-girl of the group, Dark nickname his real name is Kyoshi and Diasuke dnangel i kno but ohwell i like the names and they are twins who are friends with Naruto.

Komichi

He is the sensei of the group. The group number is #1. Komichi is known for his guitar that he uses to manipulate fire. His guitar is orange, yellow, and red like fire and the strings are white. He wears a red hat, black pants, and a black shirt with fire on the hems. His hair is black with red tips, and his eyes are black. He has a amulet with fire in a circle.

Sakurai

As I said before she is a fan-girl of Naruto's. She specializes in weapons. Her hair is pink I HATE THAT COLOR! with black tips. She wears a red top with 2 kunias crossing in the middle and black pants with the kanji for pain on the knees and red ninja shoes. The weapons she uses vary so I can not describe them.

DarkKyoshi and Diasuke

Dark and Diasuke are twins and friend with Naruto. They both have demons/angels inside of them. Dark has a dark angel inside of him while Diasuke has a silver angel inside of him. They never argue and work together with Naruto whenever they have the chance. Dark wears a black shirt with the kanji for Love in the middle with a pair of black pants and black ninja shoes along with a amulet and has purple hair and purple eyes. Diasuke wears a white shirt with the kanji for pain in the middle with white pants and blue ninja shoes with a amulet and has red hair and red eyes. Their amulet looks like 2 halfs of a halo.

Inside Information on the Demon Village

For starters I think you would like to know who the Kage leader of the village is. Its Arashi naruto's dad Uzumaki. No one knows who Naruto's mother is if anyone knows please message me and I'll add her to the story In the village all the girls love Naruto or as they say 'Kitsune-kun' and no one hates him. They think of him as the strongest Jounin in the village. But the village hates humans. Their hate for humans started in a war that happened before Arashi took the place as Kage. They were at a war with the Great Nations that explains why the villagers hate Naruto and most of their people were killed including the Kage its just Kage since its a dark village. Ever since that war no one has liked one another. People with demons inside of them were never welcomed willingly in any of the Great Nations fire, wind, earth, lightening, water, grass, waterfall, rain, and sound. No humans were welcomed to the Demon Village. Arashi keeps the peace between the Nations but it doesn't change the fact that the Villages hate eachother. The only one who doesn't hate the Demon Village are the Jounin and some Chunnin and Genin of the Leaf Village says how Naruto got friends. The Tailed Demons are said to be from the Demon Village I made this up. The Demon Village knows that the Akasukisp? are after Naruto for the Kyuubi and the other tailed demons, so they are trying to find the remaining tailed demons.

The Village of Demons 

_Chapter One_

Made By: Morgan R.

It was a normal day in the Village Hidden in the Leaves. The Hokage Tsunade asleep with paper work all over her desk, Shizune trying to wake up the Hokage, Iruka doing paper work, and Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura waiting for there 'always late and perv.' Kakashi Hatake. Now I bet your thinking this is going to be in Sasuke's POV since most are but not this one. Its going to be in no ones POV. Now the story takes place when the 3rd Hokage died and Naruto and Jiraiya found Tsunade and Shizune. Sasuke never left Orochimaru isnt in the story sorry for all you Orochi-teme fans and still fights with Naruto. Well now that you know where the story is lets start.

It was a ordinary day in the Hidden Leaf. Naruto and Sasuke were waiting for Sakura and Kakashi. Kakashi showed up with Sakura ok in my story Kakashi and Sakura are going out and no one knows and the age changed...Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura are 16 and Kakashi is 22

Naruto: Hey Sakura-Chan where were you?

Sakura: No where Naruto!looks up at Kakashi and blushes

Kakashi: You 2 can argue later but right now we need to head to Hokage-sama's office.

With that Team 7 went to the Hokages office.

Tsunade: Hello, I have a mission for you.

Kakashi: Whats the mission Tsunade-sama?

Tsunade: Kakashi this mission is different then any mission that Sasuke and Sakura have experieced. Also Kakashi, you are not in charge of this mission.

Sasuke: What did you mean when either I or Sakura have experienced a mission like this and that Kakashi-sensei wasn't incharge of the mission? You didn't mention Naruto.

Tsunade: Well Kakashi isn't going to be incharge because there is someone else who is better as leader for this mission. Naruto your incharge of the mission she said turning to Naruto who was in a corner and looking at the floor quietly

Sakura: NANI?! WELL GET KILLED IF NARUTO IS INCHARGE!!

Tsunade: SAKURA SAY THAT AGAIN AND NARUTO WILL GO ON THE MISSION BY HIMSELF LIKE I WANTED HIM TO!!

Sasuke: Naruto was supposed to go on this mission alone? Why isn't he?

Tsunade: Naruto wanted to go with his team so they can know something about him then what you _think _you know about him.

Everyone turned to Naruto as he came up and got the mission scroll.

Naruto: I still say its weird for them to be asking for human help...

Sasuke: How does Naruto have the experience to lead this mission?

Tsunade: Naruto is a way higher level ninja then you 2 points to Sasuke and Sakura and is on a level even higher then Kakashi and knows his way to the location of the mission.

Sakura: Where is the mission to take place?

Tsunade:...The Village of Demons she whispered and no one heard

Naruto: The Village of Demons he said turning to everyone

Sasuke: Then why are we going? We're human. Doesn't that village hate humans?

Tsunade: Thats the reason Naruto was to go alone. But he wanted Team 7 to go..

Sasuke: turning to Naruto Why?

Naruto: Easy. You think you know me but you don't. changes forms

Naruto looks completely changed! His hair was silver, eyes dark blue, he was wearing a dark brown cape, had black/blue shirt with a red colar and pants with a red belt, black ninja shoes, red gloves with silver outline, a dark green headband, and a amulet. Naruto was also taller and his eyes were colder.

Sakura: wow...is that really you Naruto?

Sasuke: So thats how you really look..?

Naruto: Yes. I'm known as the Fox in my village. My name is Naruto Uzumaki from the Village of Demons..

Sakura: But the Naruto I know--

Naruto: Exactly Sakura-san the one _you _know. No one knows me. They think they do but they don't. This mission starts tomorrow at 7 a.m. sharp. Anyone late is not coming. This mission will take 3 months to complete. And if we encounter any missing-nins I know are in the area I'll be fighting them. Be sure to pack atleast a month worth of supplies. No food though. It will only slow us down.

With that Naruto left Tsunade's office

Tsunade: Remember Naruto is incharge of this mission. Do what he tells you or else you might die. Because Naruto was right when he said that there were missing-nins around that area..dismissed!

Then everyone else left Tsunade's office


	2. Meeting Naruto's Team

**Village of Demons**

**Chapter Two**

It was 6:55 a.m. and Naruto was waiting for Team 7 to get there. First Sasuke showed up then Sakura. When it became 7:00 a.m. Naruto started to leave.

Sakura: Naruto where are you going?

Naruto: Remember what I said yesterday..turning to walk away again

Sakura has a flashback

Naruto: This mission starts tomorrow at 7 a.m. sharp. Anyone late is not coming.

End Sakura's Flashback

Sakura saw Sasuke going with Naruto so she started to follow when Kakashi showed up and caught up with Sasuke and Naruto.

Kakashi: Sorry I'm late. My alarm clock didn't go off.

Naruto just ignored him and started to jump from tree to tree. The others followed.

Sasuke's POV these might be rare ok

Naruto looked deep in thought while we were jumping from tree to tree. I noticed that Kakashi and Sakura were talking to eachother. I knew they were going out since Sakura lives close to me, sadly I might add idk where Sasuke lives. some say in the uchiha compound but then its a apartment so yea I looked back to Naruto and started to think on those year at the academy when I made fun of him for being a loser. He must of been trying not to beat me to a pulp then. I mean hes way stronger then any of the ninja in the Leaf Village and has been for a long time...

End Sasuke's POV and back to Third person POV

Sakura: Naruto its been 3 hours and can't we stop whining

Naruto: If we don't keep moving we won't make it in time

Sasuke: Make it in time for what?

Naruto: I arranged for my team to meet up with us and if we don't hurry they'll leave without us.

Sakura: I thought we were your team...sounding hurt

Naruto: I sortof am and sortof not.

Sasuke: What do you mean?

Naruto: Originally I'm part of Team 1 of the Demon Village. So my team is Team 1.

Sakura: Oh...

When they got near the ocean Naruto started to slow down.

Naruto: We can slow down now...

Sasuke, Sakura, and Kakashi started to move behind Naruto and talk to eachother.

Sasuke: Are we sure Naruto didn't get kidnapped?

Kakashi: I'm sure.

Sakura: How can you be sure Kakashi-san?

Kakashi: If that wasn't Naruto he would of left us in the middle of the woods instead of staying with us. He said he wanted us to get to know him...

Naruto: Were here. looking over his shoulder

The 3 looked up to see Docks.

Naruto: Come on. I already know where my team is.

Naruto went up to a building and knocked on the door. A old man opened the door.

Kenomaru: Ah Naruto long time no see.

Naruto: Yes its been a while Kenomaru-san. Is my team here yet?

Kenomaru: Yes they are.

Naruto: Can I talk to them?

Kenomaru: HEY DARK, DIASUKE, KOMICHI, SAKURAI, NARUTO'S HERE!! he screams

All of a sudden 3 kids came up and 2 of them tackled Naruto. Sasuke was about to get them off when Naruto chuckled and they got off of him.

Dark: Hey Naruto how was the Leaf Village.

Naruto: Still as peaceful and boring as ever Dark-kun.

Diasuke: I wish we couldof gone with you Naruto-sama.

Sakurai: Me too Kitsune-kun trying to grab Naruto's arm

Naruto: thank god Sakurai didn't Well I wish you 2 couldof came. You guys wouldof loved the Chunnin Exams there.

Diasuke: O What was it like Naruto-sama.

Naruto: We can talk about it on our way to the Demon Village.

Diasuke: Aw alright. Hey Kenomaru when can we leave.

Kenomaru: Tomorrow.

A guy with a hat on came out of the building and hugged Naruto.

Naruto: Hey Komichi-sensei. How was life in the Demon Village while I was gone.

Komichi: Boring. No one good to spar with since you left Naruto.

Sasuke: Hey Naruto care to introduce us...

Naruto: Hey Dark-kun, Diasuke-san, Sakurai, Komichi-sensei I want you to meet the team I was with while I was there. This is Sasuke Sakurai drools over him and laches herself to Sasuke, SakuraDark checks her out and Kakashi glares at him, and this is Kakashi the senseis shook hands

Kakashi: It's nice to meet you.

Sakura: Yes very nice to meet you smiles sweetly

Sasuke: try to get the fan-girl off of him I would say that but this girl won't get off.

Dark pulls Sakurai off of him.

Dark: Hey Naruto? Want to spar? Its been a while and me and Diasuke need training.

Naruto: Ok but no demons alright?

Dark/Diasuke: Alright.


	3. The Future Leader

**Village of Demons**

**Chapter 3**

So the training started between Dark, Diasuke, and Naruto. Since I can not describe a hand-to-hand fight you make it up . In the end Naruto won by pinning Diasuke down and holding a kunai to his neck and thats how he won.

Dark: Man you always beat us Naruto-san. pouts

Naruto: Did you guys train at _all_?

Diasuke: Yes but we also had alot of missions and no one good to spar with. If we spared with Sakurai points to the fan-girl we wouldof killed her...

Naruto: Good point. We should get to sleep. It's getting late looks at his watch its 10.

Sasuke: Where are we going to sleep...?

Komichi: In the building that Kenomaru owns. We're friends with him so he won't mind...much.

Kakashi: Much?

Komichi: He doesn't like Sakurai. She always trys to get into Naruto-san's room and sleep with him. He wakes up and gets pissed off and the Kyuubi comes out and kicks her out...is that right Naruto?

Naruto: Yea. Sakurai looks towards her your not aloud near my room.

Sakurai: pouts and crosses her arms fine

Naruto: Dark-kun, Diasuke-san can I bunk with you 2?

Dark: Sure. It's better then Sakurai trying to get into your room.

Diasuke: Agreed. Naruto-sama why do girls like you? I mean the way I see it they only want you for the fact that your father is the Kage.

Naruto: I think thats the reason.

Sakurai: Naruto is also hott!! fan-girl squels and for his money but mostly his looks!!

Sakura: Diasuke why do you call Naruto 'sama'?

Diasuke: Naruto-sama is to be incharge of the Demon Village when he turns 18.

Sakura: NANI?!

Dark: You heard Diasuke.

Sakura: How is _he _ment to be incharge of a _entire _village?!

Naruto: glares Like I said Sakura-san. You do not know me.

With that Naruto walked into Dark and Diasuke's room. Dark follows him.

Dark: You alright Naruto?

Naruto: I'm getting tired of people thinking that I can not do anything. Just because I acted like that doesn't mean its true...

Dark: Want me to beat her up?

Naruto: Not a good idea. Kakashi is her boyfriend so I wouldn't advise to do that when he's around.

Dark: A student-teacher relationship. Weird

Naruto: Agreed. I only know because Kakashi lives close by and I see Sakura-san go over there and not come out till tomorrow wearing one of his shirts snickers

Dark: I feel sorry for you man. You had to hear that while you were there?

Naruto: I bet Sasuke-san did also. Sakura lives close by to him also...

Dark: Ouch winces as he thinks of having to hear that every week

Mean while outside Diasuke and Komichi were trying not to beat Sakura up for saying that about Naruto.

Diasuke: You know nothing about Naruto-sama! He's stronger and a better leader then you think!

Komichi: Yea and his father personally trained him.

Kakashi: Who is Naruto's father?

Komichi: ...I don't know if I can tell you. He used to be a Leaf Village Ninja before the Kyuubi got put in Naruto-san...

Kakashi: Is it Arashi?

Komichi: How do you know him?!

Kakashi: He was my sensei when I was a genin..

Komichi: Well yes Naruto's father is Arashi and Arashi is currently the Kage of the Demon Village.

Sakura: Why is Naruto going to be the Kage at 18?

Komichi: Diasuke can you tell them please?

Diasuke: Sure Komichi-sensei. The age that one can be Kage if they are already strong enough to run the Demon Village is 18. The elders noticed Naruto's leadership skills and said to him that when he turned 18 he is to run the Demon Village.

Sasuke: You say he is a good leader, but why couldn't Naruto work with us?

Diasuke: Naruto-sama did not want anyone to know he was the Fox and people wouldof found him out if Naruto-sama did not act like a moron. Naruto is a master at manipulating peoples emotions. If Naruto-sama acted as a team he wouldof blown his cover and you would of been endangered.

Sasuke: So what we can defend ourselves.

Diasuke: Yes I know you can but there are people after Naruto-sama that you would not be able to handle. And we know for a fact that the Akasuki is after Naruto. I'm surprised that Naruto-sama hasn't killed them yet..Well good night.

With that Diasuke and Komichi left for their rooms while Kenomaru showed Kakashi, Sakura, and Sasuke to their room.


End file.
